Queen Wasp
Appearance Queen Wasp has black and yellow stripes and large and completely black eyes that are surrounded by an oval of yellow scales[2]. Some propaganda posters show her with stingers extending from her claws. Personality Queen Wasp is twisted and selfish, much like Princess Blister. She also acts like Blister, with an eerie stillness around her. She lied to her tribe for years about the Book of Clearsight's true nature, telling her subjects that the LeafWings were meant to die out and that Clearsight had wanted the SilkWings to fall under HiveWing control. She refused to let any member of her tribes besides herself and the Librarian see the book. However, it was really only Wasp who knew, due to the fact that she used her mind-control powers to permanently possess the Librarian, so the Book's secrets could never be shared. Special Abilities Queen Wasp can mind-control almost every HiveWing except Cricket and an old red and black dragon. HiveWings being mind-controlled have pure white eyes described by Cricket as "Their eyes . . . their eyes were all wrong." and "the dragons’ eyes were all white, like pure glassy marbles, like empty snakeskins, like dead blood-sucked grubs." They also speak in an eerie unison, intoning whatever Queen Wasp wants them to do. She mind-controls the HiveWings by injecting HiveWing eggs twice with venom from a retractable stinger on the tip of her tail, each time marking them with a stinger symbol. Biography ''The Lost Continent Blue mentions early in the book that he has seen the queen only once, when she visited Cicada Hive to inspect Silkworm Hall. He claimed that she once paused and stared at him and Luna, giving him the distinct feeling that "she was trying to decide between adopting them or eating them." Later, when Blue and Io try to escape the Cicada Hive, Queen Wasp uses her mind-control ability on the HiveWing families in the park, including Katydid, Bombardier, Aphid, and more, to capture Blue and bring him to her. The attempt in capturing Blue proved ultimately unsuccessful with the help of Cricket. After that, when Blue, Cricket, and Sundew enter Wasp Hive to steal the Book of Clearsight, they discover that the place of honor that the Librarian, greatest position in HiveWing history, is being constantly mind-controlled by Queen Wasp. Sundew is able to take the mind control out of the Librarian momentarily, by bringing her to the ground and then using a bullet ant to bite her and give her so much pain that Queen Wasp's control goes away. However, while the Librarian helps them escape with the Book of Clearsight, she suddenly becomes mind-controlled again. Sundew fights the Librarian once more, although it doesn't do any good, since she severs the rope keeping Blue aloft and he tumbles down to his capture. The Hive Queen Queen Wasp mind-controls Cricket's neighbors because a 'Traitor' (un-mind-controlable HiveWing) had escaped to Cicada Hive. She then released some while Katydid, Bombardier, and a phalanx of Cricket's neighbors marched the 'Traitor' away to Wasp Hive. Quotes ''"Give up, wingless. You cannot escape me." ''- Queen Wasp, speaking to Blue through the mind-controlled HiveWings in the park.(The Lost Continent)'' "What strange treason is this? Why can't I get inside your mind, worm?” (roaring) - ''Queen Wasp to Cricket, speaking through The Librarian. ''(The Lost Continent) "Where is the Flamesilk? Who can see him?"-Queen Wasp, speaking through the mind-controlled HiveWings in the park in Cicada Hive''.(The Lost Continent)'' "I'll kill you for this."- Queen Wasp after getting stung by the bullet ant. (The Lost Continent) “There is a traitor in this Hive.Do not let him escape.” - Queen wasp, speaking through Cadelle. (The Hive Queen) “That is not an option.” - Queen Wasp, speaking through Cricket's neighbors in ('The Hive Queen) Trivia *She technically never actually appeared in The Lost Continent or The Hive Queen. She was only mentioned and voiced through the HiveWings she mind-controlled. *Tui jokingly hinted in a scholastic thread that her downstairs bathroom was once like the continent of Pantala, because "there was a wasp in there and so the room now belonged to the wasp forever." Gallery and Links *HiveWings/Gallery Category:HiveWings Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Third Arc Antagonists Category:Queens